Happy Halloween - Raven's Past
by TribalGarnet
Summary: A short poem about a young girl named Rachel and her father Sebastian Michaelis.


Pitter-patter, milk just splatters

Into the bucket you go.

Betsy, Betsy, don't get fretsy

Just a few drops- oh!

"Rachel, Rachel, little angel,

Where on Earth are you now?"

That's Sebastian, he's my father;

He must think that I'm a bother!

Raven, Raven (slightly maven)

Winds in between my legs.

She wants the milk, I know my kitty

And I offer her some pity.

It's cold outside, the wind is brisk;

I don't know what away it'll whisk.

Winter's coming, winter's soon.

"Ciel is coming near noon!"

I run out of the stable

As fast as I'm able

It's autumn, early mornin'

"Get the rugs and get to wroughtin"

I hear them in the distance,

The hoofbeats and the carriage.

Ciel and his beautiful wife,

Bound together by marriage.

I'm overwhelmed with excitement

I barely move my feet.

Until the horses, black and bulky,

Stop their rhythmic hoofbeats.

I squeal and scream,

I jump up and down.

Ciel gets out and greets Daddy,

And I tackle him to the ground.

Lizzie laughs, and I do too.

Ciel's struggling to hold my hug.

Daddy smiles at his friend,

Ciel says, "She's cute as a bug."

I run in front of them all

Quickly, but careful not to fall,

So I can get my favorite toy

And my favorite telephone cans.

It's my birthday, drawing near,

But I know why Ciel is here.

He probably has a meeting,

And needs our white stallion and mare.

Cream and Sugar are thoroughbreds

Tall and beautifully majestic.

Ciel and Lizzie rent them out

Thankful that they're domestic.

Anyway, they stay awhile

And enjoy coffee and cream.

Soon enough it's time for bed,

This time I don't cry or scream.

It's late at night and I wake up, slowly,

I peek outside my door.

Daddy and Ciel are talking,

Oh, they are such bores!  
It's nearly one in the morning

(I checked to make sure).

What on Earth is so important,

To talk until your lips are sore?

I hear it softly, I hear their chatter

"Rachel's sweet and such a smother.

Say do you know what happened,

To the darling's precious mother?"

I hold my breath, it's quiet now.

Whatever happened to my mommy?

"She had Rachel. She was mad.

She up and left like a tsunami."

What?

I wake up the next morning

Happy birthday to me...

Even though I'm not excited

This birthday's far from happy.

Still, I get up and get ready to do my chores

When Daddy interrupts me

"Happy birthday, baby girl;

I'm taking you to go out shopping!"

We get to the market,

And I barely contain my joy

Daddy's buying me some shoes

And a bright red dress to enjoy.

The moment Daddy's turned around

I twirl around and around.

Suddenly, my nose is filled

With the scent of rotting ground.

My vision spots to black,

I can barely breathe.

I cannot scream nor attack

And slowly what simmers out is my poor seethe.

I don't know where I am;

It's pretty dark in here.

The ground is cold and I cannot breathe.

I can't breathe, or smell, or hear.

I sit up and grasp the bars,

I tried to strain my stare

"Hellooooo? Helloooooo?

Are there any souls out there?"

No one answers me.

I seem to be alone.

Why is no one answering me?

I can hear them all mourn.

And suddenly I'm grabbed

They cannot break my spirit

Wait- what are you doing?

STOP THAT, STOP THAT

I'm sure the children hear it.

I'm sure the children hear it.

This hurts, this hurts

That isn't fair at all

That was a place for my special one

You stole it from my special one

I can't breathe

My arms, they ache

i cant breathe

im covered in blood and i cant breathe

someone save me someone help

i call out for someone and theres laughter

the children hear it

there are children here

Pitter-patter, my blood just splatters

Stop forcing me to eat

I dont want to live anymore

This is painful

Make it stop

One night I awake, my body is in pain

I open my eyes and I hear a scream.

TEAR THEM OUT! THERE ARE EYES EVERYWHERE, TEAR THEM OUT! I CANT SEE I CAN SEE ALL OF THEM, TEAR THEM OUT! IT HURTS, IT HURTS! IM HIDEOUS! BLOOD, BLOOD, BREATHING, VOMIT, HELP ME! IT HURTS! I CAN SEE–IM BLEEDING IM BLEEDING IM BLEEDINg IM BLEEDIng IM BLEEDing IM BLEEding IM BLEeding IM BLeeding IM Bleeding IMbleeding Imbleedingimbleeding im dying

Winter's coming, winter's soon.

October's air is brisk.

My name is Raven and-

"My baby girl's amongst the moon.

Rachel, Rachel, little angel,

Where are you now?"

Raven, Raven, my name is Raven.

I'm taking care of you now, Father.

You'll like me now.

You like cats, right?

Because I'm cursed,

Cursed to be a cat;

Black as night.

Cursed to be a demon;

Ebony night.

Cursed to deliver the news.

Dad,

Good night.


End file.
